


世界诞生于午夜

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster





	世界诞生于午夜

**根据哲人的计算，宇宙间有无数多的世界，然而他们之间并不相通，不同世界的居民也无法看见彼此。唯一的例外是现实的世界和梦的世界，前者的居民可以经由特殊途径到达后者。作为代价，他们的大脑无法清晰记住这段经历。**

**————《基础知识·世界》**

*

我撑着门闩，努力朝视线尽头张望。离换班还有半支蜡烛的时间，她还没有出现。这没什么，我试图说服自己，她总是出现得很晚，以前也发生过类似事情，下一个守门人会让她进去，如果运气足够好，我至少可以在再次换班时和她说上个再见。

有人从后面撞了一下我的肩膀，凭借多年经验，我迅速转过身拽住那个一边快乐尖叫一边试图往更高处飞孩子的脚踝，把他推回远离大门的方向。

“必须从门里离开！里面！如果掉到世界外面去，你就再也醒不过来了！”我的怒吼被对方的笑声覆盖过去，听起来毫无震慑力。

该死的，那些在梦里飞的家伙，根据统计，在梦里学会飞行的人正在每年以3个百分点的速度增长，远低于飞机发明之前的增长速度，但还是太快了，只要有一个心血来潮的混蛋，从错误的路径离开梦的边缘，后果就会不堪设想。更不要说还有那些在梦里学会撑杆跳和发明弹簧鞋的人，他们其中的一些在清醒的世界里甚至不敢坐电梯，现在却像发了疯的兔子一样跳来跳去，令人提心吊胆，随时挑战我的耐心。

有人在拉门铃，或许是她，我快步走回门边，一只巨大的灰色猎犬突然出现，拦住了我的道路。为什么人人都喜欢这种口水四溢的物种，我更情愿多几个人梦到猫或者海豚，总之不要是狗。我抬起手指，用咒语把狗移到它的小主人身边，同时操纵黄铜大门打开，我来自另一个世界的朋友正在冲我挥手。

*

一个悖论，我负责把守梦的大门，然而却没有人能看见我，回忆一下你的梦，绝对没有一个头发乱七八糟，小臂上有一块烧伤的女孩。这让我觉得自己仿佛空城的城主，严格上来讲，大门之外属于两个世界的交汇处，所以进入梦境之前，人们还是能看见我的，不过大家来去匆匆，很少有人想起向两边张望。她是个例外，那是我第一天做守门人，他们把我调到这里，为了“缓解上一份工作带来的紧张”，工作手册的第一条便是提醒不同世界之间的隔绝。就像为了特意大声反对一样，她出现了，走得犹犹豫豫，东张西望。我捧着从图书馆借来的大书打发时间，一双靴子出现在视线下方，深红色的袜子。我等着靴子走过去，走进梦里，对方却一动不动。我把书抬起一点点，波点连衣裙，视线再往上，浅色眼睛，姜黄色短发，那本书一路往上举，最后很蠢地被我顶在头顶，她笑了，我注意到她缺了一颗犬牙。

“你的手臂上有一张蜘蛛网。”她说，指着我的伤疤。

“我在图书馆不小心睡了太久，醒来一只蜘蛛在手臂上结网，我把蜘蛛赶走，但是网已经渗进胳膊里去了。”

她露出一个震惊的神色。

“骗你的，我在上一份工作里不小心炸坏了点东西，所以他们打发我来守门。好了快点进去，你来得太晚了。”我把门打开，做了个请的手势。

“上一个守门人，他看不见我。”女孩不依不饶。

“他看得见，只是懒得理你。”我把门拉得更大一点，“快进去，你的梦在等你。”

她扁扁嘴，看上去还想说什么，我给了她一个严厉的目光，这样严厉的目光曾经能够使敌人暂时忘记咒语。靴子和波点裙子开始移动，蜡烛刚好烧尽，我把书塞进裙子下的口袋里，把钥匙丢给来接班的下一个倒霉蛋。

*

从那之后的每一天，她开始锲而不舍地和我打招呼，无视我对她的不理不睬，找各种话题来聊天。我的眼睛盯在描绘想象中妖精世界城市样貌的章节上，思索既然每个人都被自己的世界绑的死死的，那这些关于其他世界的知识究竟从何而来。然而她的声音太大了，还带着现实世界人特有的口音和断句。整整一勺砂砾落下的时间，我一个字也没有看进去，最后不得不大声叹气，把书从脸前拿下来。

她又冲我露出少了一颗牙齿的笑容。

“求求你了，穿过这道门，忘记我的存在。”我说。

她的笑容一下子消失了，嘴角紧绷，捏着裙子的一角摇头。熟悉的神色，来自疲惫、提心吊胆和失败。我不得不又叹了一口气，这样的情况并不少见，有些人会在推开梦境大门的瞬间面露恐惧。并不是所有人的梦都是甜美快乐的，但是他们总会踏进大门，这是一件不受意志控制的事情，就像这个世界中的所有其他事情一样。我仔细端详女孩，试图从她身上找出一些蛛丝马迹，推断她在现实世界的年龄和身份，以及那种神色出现的原因。完全不可能的任务，所有人在进入梦境之前都会变成孩子。同样，我也问不出她的梦境，做梦的人无法描绘自己的梦，他们每天从我的身边进进出出，我却永远没办法知道他们梦见了什么。她总是来得很晚，这可能意味着什么，或许她是饱受失眠困扰的上班族，也可能是夜间轮班贴补生活费的学生。

“我还有一点时间。”我指指蜡烛，同时挪出一块椅子，“你可以待到换班的人过来，然后赶紧进去，别给我惹麻烦。”这是我能做出的唯一的让步。她冲过来用力拥抱了我，手臂压在衣服暗袋的水晶上，硌得我发出一声惨叫。她似乎被吓倒了，似乎以认为碰到了那块蜘蛛网一样的伤疤，飞快拽起我的胳膊查看。

“没事，没事。”我拼命解释，甚至当着她用手指戳了戳疤痕，“这个已经不疼了。”

“有时候会突然疼起来。”她突然说，令我摸不到头绪，我试图追问为什么会突然疼起来，她却开始说起一次夜间野餐，有一个会放出音乐的盒子什么的。我没有继续问下去，在梦的入口处，对现实的记忆也会变得模糊不清。

她总在最后一根蜡烛点燃之后出现，坐在我身边。在认识到自己可能永远也没办法看完《基础知识》之后，我投降了。我将在未来的人生中成为一个对基础知识一无所知的人，这怎么能怪我呢，从有记忆开始，我就一直在边境阻止……

“你在想什么？”那个声音又一次打断了我的思路。我大声叹气，不得不开始聊天，直到下一个守门人接替我，她会在此之前溜进大门，悄无声息。

她总是小心翼翼地避开我的伤疤，尽管我反复保证，尽管看上去有些可怖，这些疤痕不会再给我带来任何疼痛。

“我也有伤疤，它会疼。当它不疼时，又会有新的伤疤。”她摸了摸自己的手臂，那里的皮肤光洁平整，孩子的皮肤。这里是梦和现实的交接，所有人都是崭新无暇的，这也是为什么他们送我来这里的原因。

“如果你走进梦里，它又会出现吗？”我问，女孩点了点头，难怪她宁愿待在门外，还有那种熟悉的神色，我觉得自己猜到了答案，“你也是一个战士吗？”我接着问到。

女孩露出困惑的神色，我把袖子挽起来，“这是在一场战争中留下的。”我给她看那块伤疤，“为了让边界不再塌陷，我引爆了一小块时间。”

“什么的边界？”女孩的手指搭在我的伤疤上，沿着放射状的曲线慢慢移动。

“世界的边界，我们的世界在从四周向中心不断坍塌，我们不断在边界处引爆时间，试图让坍塌的速度减缓一点，不过大部分人不会把自己炸伤。你们那边没有吗？”女孩摇头，我一直以为两边的世界是完全一样的。

“为什么是减缓，你们没办法让崩塌停下来吗？”女孩问。

这次轮到我摇头，“这个世界会越来越小，最后全部变为废墟，掉进深渊。”女孩看上去彻底被吓傻了，我赶紧加上一句，“但是一个全新的世界又会出现，和这个一模一样，包括不停缩小的边界，总会有新的世界出现。”

“会有另一个你吗？”

我大笑起来，笑到别在耳后的头发落下来挡住了眼睛。

“那也太诡异了吧。没有的，所以我们才要作战呀，为了存在得更久一些。好了，我的故事听得足够多了。”蜡烛即将燃尽，我伸手拉开大门。

“他说过类似的事情。”

“谁？”

她的回答反令我吓了一跳，现在这个女孩不仅能注意到我，还能回想起另一个世界的事情。

“他说我把整个世界都毁掉了。”她喃喃自语，把胳膊抬起来，和我的并在一起，盯着本应在上面的伤疤，蜘蛛脚一样的增生滑落进我们皮肤相接的缝隙中。

“这里记忆会变得不准确，一定是这样的。”我在脑内努力措辞，“你看起来很像战士，战士只会守护，不会破坏。”

骗人，我正是因为在学校和家里造成了足够多的“破坏”才被送到了边境，除此之外，我还险些破坏一次行动和一条胳膊。出于一种预感，我不想让她回忆起另一个世界的伤疤。摇铃声丛远方传来，是下一位守门人，我看了看蜡烛，还剩下最后一点，“该走了。”我转过头，女孩不知道什么时候溜进了门内，身边早已空无一人。

*

有一点可以确定，她的确在逐渐找回记忆，我在那本大书里翻找，没有相关的解释。我们开始分享各自的生活，尽管她能拿出来的部分有时模糊不清，却成为了我了解另一个世界的唯一途径。没有任何一本书和任何一块预言水晶里记载过她描述的事物。她没有再谈起过关于伤疤的事情，或许这意味着她已经找回了那段算不上愉快的记忆。这样的每日会见持续了整整一个月相期，直到一天，整根蜡烛燃尽，她依旧没有出现。第二天依然如此，到了第三天，我开始恐慌，每个人每一天都会做梦，区别只是记得和不记得，没有梦，意味着没有睡眠。

下一位守门人对我露出一张不耐烦的脸，提示我不要在他工作时在周围徘徊。我无视他嘴角的不快，坚定地站在大门旁的阴影里。蜡烛一根又一根熄灭，守门人又换了一次班，我无比后悔自己没有带着那本关于基础知识的厚书，万一里面藏着什么解决方案呢。受伤之后，我被派来来守门，享受人生中的第一次休假。这里的人对战士很尊敬，我们让这个世界能停留的久一些，这样大家就能有更多是时间坐在蜡烛边发呆，或者去做梦。我曾经以为这就是让世界存在得更久一些的意义，才答应了休假的建议，带着那本厚书坐在这里，打发时间，找点事做，享受生活。结果我的头脑中反而疑惑重重，如果我没办法享受生活呢，无所事事不是一件事情，反而令我我坐立难安。

直到她强行向我搭话，我知道她的真实年龄要比梦中的形象大，她失眠，总是要到后半夜才能入睡，所以永远在最后一根蜡烛时才会出现。从那以后我把那本书留在了家里。然而她已经失踪了整整三天，这一次究竟发生了什么，我在门前来回踱步，当班的守门人用力咳嗽了一声，大声翻动手中的书页，仿佛在控诉我不会“享受生活”。

女孩最终还是出现了，她站在远处，一动不动，似乎弄不清楚为什么我会出现在这里。我招呼她过来，她走得太慢了，我小跑过去，试图给她一个拥抱，女孩下意识往后退了一小步，我的手僵在半空中，转到她的肩膀上拍了拍。

“发生了什么？你没有来。”我蹲下来，视线和她平齐。女孩的眼神看向别处“晚了一点，错过了你的轮班，昨天也是。”

“那前天呢？”她不再回答了。陆陆续续有人结束梦境，从我们身边走过，眼神空洞。他们看不到我们，现在是几点了，她为何在此时坠入睡眠？

女孩抓起我的手臂，轻轻拂过那块伤疤，“你曾经说过，如果能够离开这里，你想回到战场上。”

“你也想这样做吗？”

女孩点了点头，我在即将整队出发的帐篷中常常见到这样的表情。孤注一掷的神色，我知道那会是一场截然不同战争，没有不断崩塌的巨石，没有时间炸弹，但是依然会有伤疤，有巨大的声响，还有无能为力和失败，这是所有战争唯一能保证的结局。

“那你也是一个战士。”我小声说，试图让自己的声音平稳坚定。女孩拥抱了我，并趁机抹掉了眼泪。然后她没有再和我目光相接，毫不犹豫地拨开人流，向梦的大门走进去。

*

当晚我重新回到了边界，参与了一次突击任务。事实证明，我不擅长“享受生活”，天生如此。我偶尔会想起那个女孩，面对梦比面对现实需要更大的勇气，那晚在门前，她已经找到了这种勇气。

至少我是这么认为的。

一次任务之后，指挥长把我拉到一边，语焉不详，让我回大门那边去。

“我刚刚结束休假。”我莫名其妙。

“他们只和我说让你回去。”指挥长耸了耸肩。

我带着背包，有人在传输站入口拦住我，把印有军团火漆的羊皮纸递了过来。

“绝密任务，请跟我来。”他的声音古板干涩，我只好一头雾水地跟在身后，“塌陷出现在了边境以外的地方。”他直接在我的大脑里说话，像有一根木棍戳进大脑，让我觉得想吐。

“你们找错人了，我甚至会把自己炸伤。”我大声回答他。

“你是唯一能解决问题的人。”他说，这次是用真正的声音。

我甚至没能把行李放下，被直接带去了大门边。如果不是事先说明，我一定怀疑有人在开玩笑，把一个废墟的幻境叠在了门前长满爬山藤沙沙树的那条大路上。地面被掰开，撕碎，泥土翻露出来。路的另一侧被来自边界之外的浓雾笼罩，挡住了塌陷形成的断面。

“什么时候出现的？”我问。

“我们一发现就通知了你。”对方指着雾最浓的一个方向，“有人在里面。”

“谁？”

“其他的守门人说，是那个和你聊天的女孩。她似乎可以在两个世界之间自由行动，从梦里出来后，并没有离开，而是找了个地方躲起来。等人们发现她时，塌陷已经开始了。”

“喂。”我试探着向雾里喊，突然发现自己并不知道对方的名字。浓雾撒开了一个口子，我走进去，示意其他人不要担心。身后的雾迅速合拢了，只能看清眼前的一小块地面。“是我，你能听到我吗？”回应我的只有寂静，深呼吸，我和自己说，偷偷从斗篷的内袋中拿出一枚时间炸弹藏在手里。

雾越来越淡，我知道自己在接近她，塌陷的中心如同飓风的风眼，往往风平浪静。眼前突然出现了一片断崖，我险些滑到，一只手伸过来拽住了我，我向后坐倒在地，女孩不知道从哪里跑出来，坐在我的身边。

我看着她，几乎认不出来。她不再是小女孩的样子，看上去不到二十岁，头发披下来，眼睛下面有很深的黑眼圈。然后我意识到，那不是由失眠造成的后果，而是暴力带来的淤青。

“这里很危险。”我指了指断崖之外，她点头，眼睛望着那片虚空。“和我回去好吗？”女孩依然点了点头，然而看上去并没有听懂。她抬起手臂，上面有无数条浅色伤疤，一条一条水平的细线，像夏日的暴雨。

“那天我醒过来，发现自己记得在门前和你的对话。”她是指我们分别前的那次见面，“我试着按你说的去做，去和他说不。这太难了……我做不到……我做不到反抗他……”她指指自己的眼睛，“我以为自己永远看不见了。”

我想起她提到自己有一个男友，那天她给我看了手上并不存在的订婚戒指。在梦中，她记不清钻石的样子，但却隐约记得他们的第一次约会，男孩工作了整整12个小时，坐在马路上笑着说自己太累了，然后问她接下来想不想去游乐园。

“伤疤疼的时候，我就会想想这一天，他为我做了那么多，我没办法不爱他。”那个穿着波点裙子的小女孩曾经这样说。我当时没有意识到这背后的事情，伤疤、失眠、噩梦，还有没办法不去爱的男友。我没能把这些事情联系起来，总是觉得起身向前能解决一切问题，我做出了完全错误的忠告。

“我没办法通过梦的大门，也没办法回去。随着在这里的时间越来越久，我记起来很多事情，包括我是怎么到这里的。我害怕……他会继续伤害我，所以我吞下了很多药片……”

她成了梦的异物，游离在两个世界之外，这个世界为了保护自己，开始排斥她。或许这就是她回到真实年龄的原因，还有这些不断塌陷的边界。我去握她的手，十指相扣，手臂帖在一起，伤疤抵着伤疤，深红和浅白，暴雨和蛛网。与此同时，另一只手揣在口袋中，牢牢攥着那枚时间炸弹，手心布满汗水。

“是我的错，他没办法再伤害你了。”我轻声说。

她看上去如释重负，然后开始哭泣，“可是我毁掉了你的世界，你要因为我消失了，比他对我做的事情还要糟糕。”她越说越激动，哭得上气不接下气，“可是我真的爱他，我也同样爱你，爱难道只能带来伤害吗。”

“爱是很轻快的事情。”我把她的手抓得更紧，“我保证。我会为你争取一些时间，很多时间，足够你忘掉他，对我厌烦。”与此同时，悄悄拉开了保险栓。

求求你，这次不要搞砸，不要再给任何人身上留下任何伤疤。

我闭紧眼睛，在心中许愿。冲击波以我们为中心冲向四方，浓雾被瞬间驱散，我向外张望，人群聚集在不远处，他们在大喊些什么，声音被隔绝在爆炸之外。在世界的边缘，崩塌是成片出现的，很难被彻底时间炸弹彻底包裹起来，但在这里，只有一个小小的裂口，被静止的时间完美的支起了所有即将落下的巨石。我站起身，把女孩也扶起来，她微微张着嘴，目光中充满了惊讶与难以置信。

“可是你也回不去了。”她的声音里还有着哭腔。

我把目光从人群中收回，转而看向另一侧，无垠的深空，书上是怎么说的来着，世界之外的世界，传说中精灵的故乡，在星际间遨游的鲸鱼，比现实更浩大，比梦更不可思议。因为世界之间互不通行的法则，从未有人前往。

“恰恰相反，我从那个世界中逃出来了，就像你一样，我们是唯一两个拥有所有自由的人了。”

我们从悬崖边一跃而下，新世界的重力接住了我们，视野颠倒过来，向下变为向上。手臂上的伤疤渐渐变淡，褪去。等到我们降落时暴雨和蛛网才会再次出现，作为关于那些旧生活曾经存在过的唯一证明。

每一个世界中，每一个，人们都将认为我们在开玩笑，在世界之间旅行是天方夜谭，就连哲人也无法做到。我们笑着举杯，真相只有彼此知晓。人们谈论我们，忘记我们，然后我们起身离开，如同海浪，沉重地向万物奔涌而去。

END


End file.
